Apollo and the Jackass
by Frozen Megami
Summary: Hey Peoples, I found this old story I had to write in high school. I thought I'd post it and see what people thought. This is a short oneshot about how Apollo deals with a certain idiot in high school. Enjoy!


Hey Peoples, I found this old story I had to write in high school. I thought I'd post it and see what people thought. This story is relating Greek or Roman gods and goddess to modern day problems. Due to some language and/or situations my teacher wasn't able to except my first rendition of my story, so I also posted the alternate ending to it as well.

_**March 14, 2006**_

English Unit 10

Typical High School

Apollo and the Jackass That Won't Stop Calling Him a Girl

First Day of School

The school was a regular slave drive. Teachers hated their students and students hated their teachers or at least that was most of them. Apollo's sister, Artemis, who had what he thought the world's biggest crush on Echoes math teacher wasn't one of the haters.

He let out a huge snort at the mere thought of liking one of the old hags he had for teachers. "Mr. Apollo!" Startled he jumped in his seat a banged his knee against his desk. Cursing under his breathe he looked up at his teacher Demeter (Science Class). "Is there something funny you would like to share with us?" she asked.

"No." he said. The girls in the class room sighed as they heard his rich smooth voice.

She frowned at him. "It's the first day of school, Mr. Apollo. I expect better from you." he nodded his head going back to ignoring what ever came from her mouth.

A tug at his hair brought him back to reality. "Hey sexy, what about me and you go out tonight?" someone asked from the back of him.

It was amazing he never knew you could choke on your own spit, but he figured it out as soon as the person said, "How 'bout it little mama?" In all his life he had never been so thrown off by being called a female. Sure he had been called beautiful, even mistaken for a girl a couple of times. But once they heard his voice they knew for sure he was just a beautiful guy.

Turning his head slightly he got a glimpse of the jackass that called him a girl. "You should all ready know I'm a man. Not a damnable female!" He hissed quietly towards the idiot that smiled at him.

"I know that, but you're just the cutest girl I've ever seen." This was one of the few times where Apollo was ready to get his ass beat by his father just to beat the living day lights out this punk.

Time Skip

Apollo had only been in the high school for a week and all ready he had more problems than he was willing to admit. The most bothersome was a guy named Edward who kept calling him a girl or names of girls.

While in health class Edward, who sat right behind him, decided to pull his hair and say pick up lines to him. One particular remark struck a cord in him though. "Why don't me, you, and your sister grab a hotel room, pretty girl? I bet your daddy won't mind." Edward puckered his lips and blew a kiss to him to emphasis it.

Apollo counted to ten in his head like his sister said but it didn't do much. Finally with a dark chuckle Apollo stood up from his seat. Everyone looked at him strangely. "My name is Apollo. I'm seventeen years old and I'm a male. Now I can't take off my pants, but I can give you a list of numbers of FEMALES that know I am." He said.

He passed out a copy of numbers to everyone including his teacher. Taking out his cell phone he dialed a number and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" a female's voiced echoed through the quiet room.

"Hey, Bethany, you know that I'm a man, right?" Apollo asked in a smooth seductive voice.

A feminine purr resounded through the cell phone. "You're all man, all right. I can help you with your manly problems any day. Just call handsome." Apollo hung up before she could say anymore.

Apollo turned to Edward with a dark scowl on his face. "Now I can assure you this is no set-up call." Edward looked away embarrassed as he fiddled with his pencil. "Anyone else need to know I'm a man?" Five girls were brave enough to raise their hands. One bold enough to even voice her wants.

THE END

_**Alternate Ending**_

Time Skip

Apollo had only been in the high school for a week and all ready he had more problems than he was willing to admit. The most bothersome was a guy named Edward who kept calling him a girl or names of girls.

While in health class Edward, who sat right behind him, decided to pull his hair and say pick up lines to him. One particular remark struck a cord in him though. "Why don't me, you, and your sister grab a hotel room, pretty girl? I bet your daddy won't mind." Edward puckered his lips and blew a kiss to him to emphasis it.

Apollo counted to ten in his head like his sister said but it didn't do much. Finally with a dark chuckle Apollo stood up from his seat. Everyone looked at him strangely. "My name is Apollo. I'm seventeen years old and I'm a male." Ripping off his belt he let his pants fall to the floor. All the girls swooned and had stars in their eyes as they continued to stare.

Apollo turned to Edward with a dark scowl on his face. "Now I can assure you this is no strap-on." Edward looked away embarrassed as he fiddled with his pencil. "Anyone else need to know I'm a man?" Five girls were brave enough to raise their hands. One bold enough to even voice her wants.

THE END


End file.
